Custom manufacturing of parts is a growing industry and has wide ranging applications. Traditionally, injection molding machines and other machining techniques were used to create models of objects or to create the objects themselves. More specifically, heated materials like glass, metals, thermoplastics, and other polymers are injected into an injection mold specifically formed in the shape of the desired object. The material is allowed to cool in the mold and take on the shape of the mold to form the object. Injection molds are expensive and time-consuming to create and changes to the shape of the object are difficult to accommodate without further increasing the time and expense of creating the object.
The additive manufacturing industry arose in response to the expense, time, and difficulty in changing injection molds to create models or objects themselves. Known additive manufacturing techniques include fused deposition modeling (FDM), stereolithography (SLA), selective laser sintering (SLS), and jetting systems among others. Each known additive manufacturing technique has limitations in materials, expense, and/or volume capabilities that prevent the production of small run, customized manufacturing and prototyping using a complete set of thermoplastic materials. Further, known additive manufacturing techniques are unable to accurately create a part with mechanical properties, surface finish, and feature replication of the quality object produced by traditional techniques like injection molding.
In situations in which additive manufacturing does not produce parts of sufficient performance for an application, an entire industry of rapid computer numerical control (CNC) machining and rapid injection molding using low cost tools has arisen. However, these techniques are significantly more expensive than additive manufacturing techniques and have their own process limitations.
The industry was forced to decide between a high quality, high volume capability object produced by the traditional, but expensive, inflexible, and time-consuming techniques like injection molding, and additive manufacturing techniques that produced a lower quality object, perhaps without the desired structural integrity, and sometimes without the desired materials, but with greater speed and flexibility. For example, FDM and SLS are limited in the type of material able to be used and create a less than 100% density object. Rapid CNC molding has better quality objects with great feature detail and finishes, but remains expensive. Prototypes created with the known additive manufacturing techniques are often refined until a final design is selected at which point an injection mold is created for large scale, high quality injection molding production. Such a multi-phase production process is also time-consuming and expensive.
The manufacturing industry would benefit from a manufacturing process that realizes the advantages of digital, additive manufacturing with a broad set of thermoplastic materials and feature resolution to be capable of manufacturing objects with the complexity and structural integrity obtained using more traditional manufacturing techniques.